Liquid crystal displays that are backlit by LEDs are often employed in handheld electronic devices such as mobile radio devices, for example. A reduction of the structural depth of such devices also gives rise to requirements made of the structural height of the LEDs which are not readily achievable with conventional designs.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor component distinguished by a small structural height and simultaneously offering a luminous flux sufficient for the application of the device. Furthermore, it could be helpful to provide a method by which such an optoelectronic semiconductor component can be fabricated simply and cost-effectively.